Computer cases are used to protect a computer while travelling and frequently also house ancillary items of equipment such as a printer and a mains power supply unit. While in principle it is possible for the computer to be lifted out of the case in order to operate thereon, it is nonetheless often desirable for the computer to be left in the bottom portion of the case during operation thereof. In that situation however there is the disadvantage that the case and more particularly a foam inlay therein which cushions the computer in the case may partially cover over the narrow sides of the computer and thus impede accessibility to the interface accesses or ports of the computer.